


吉他与发带

by DegeNeraTe007



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, 灿兴
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegeNeraTe007/pseuds/DegeNeraTe007
Summary: 伪现背，R18注意。





	吉他与发带

**Author's Note:**

> 伪现背，R18注意。

后台到底还是清冷些，甫一推门，张艺兴就感受到了扑面的凉意，随手把脑袋上的兔耳发箍摘下来甩在一旁，没顾上发带，只解了胸前两粒扣子，散散热气。接连三四个小时的高强度表演，身体里仿佛藏了一颗火球，从内而外爆发出来一阵热浪，搅得他心烦意乱。  
这是他们组合的第一次演唱会，毫无疑问是成功的，张艺兴本人也很激动，在台上蹦蹦跳跳嗨得不得了，像只抹了蜜的小兔子。只是没想到他放飞自我了，那人居然比他还要过分，整场扮酷撩妹停不下来。两人在台上各占一半，力图照顾到所有位置的粉丝，张艺兴偶尔撇过头去偷瞄几眼，就会被那人闪着光的动作晃了心神。

朴灿烈紧跟着张艺兴后面进了更衣室，放下吉他，三步并作两步走上前，将这只成了精的兔子锁在怀里，声音低沉，带有一丝不可闻的喑哑：“哥，你今晚太犯规了吧。”  
正在赌气的张艺兴把那只大手从腰间摘出来，转过身气呼呼地瞪着朴灿烈，“你在说什么？今晚很开心不是吗？”  
朴灿烈咧开嘴角，一把将张艺兴掼在墙上，低头舔去这人侧颈的一滴汗珠，在耳边道：“是很开心，可是没有自觉的哥哥，该要受罚的……”

张艺兴歪头躲过朴灿烈呼在他耳旁的热气，早已在台上被这人撩得火烧火燎了，现在却好似没事人一般调侃他。张艺兴越想越恼，语气里全是不自知的酸味，“你才是没有自觉吧？在台上戴耳机玩吉他耍帅撩妹的不是你吗？你知不知道……”  
像小机关枪似的控诉他的哥哥实在太可爱了，朴灿烈忍不住轻笑出声，低头亲了亲张艺兴的鼻尖，紧紧盯着这人，眼里都是笑意，“所以说我撩到哥了吗？”

张艺兴楞了一瞬，满脑子都是舞台上那个耀眼的，为音乐痴迷的朴灿烈，他们最初的梦想不就是这样吗，在自己的舞台上释放光和亮，让所有的粉丝为他们欢呼鼓掌。现在实现了，怎么他反而计较起来了。  
大概人都是自私的，朴灿烈这样的发光体，暴露在人前越久，张艺兴就越害怕失去他。至少现在，朴灿烈已经不是他一个人的了。但是那又如何，再怎么不乐意，这条路，他们也必须继续走下去。  
也许是想通了这点，张艺兴平静了许多，刚想说些什么缓解一下气氛，唇上就传来湿润的触感，是朴灿烈在吻他。

“唔……”想要推拒的双手被人桎梏着按在墙上，张艺兴眨巴着眼，被动承受着突如其来的亲吻，即便这样，他也无法忽略从腰间摸索至胸前的大手，指腹摩擦着带来酥酥麻麻的痒意。  
朴灿烈一向动作很快，不知什么时候就解了他哥的扣子，大手来回抚摸着腹部肌肉的纹理，好不容易松了口让张艺兴喘气，自己倒是沿着下颌一路舔吻到锁骨，磨牙似的，在那里留下暧昧的痕迹。  
也不晓得哪里出了错，莫名其妙就变成了午夜场，张艺兴也懒得抗拒，哼哼唧唧地享受着弟弟的服侍，摆出了一副今朝有酒今朝醉的爽快模样。

张艺兴温顺的样子让朴灿烈很是受用，毕竟这位倔强的哥哥很少有这样堪称示弱的表现。大腿肆意磨蹭着张艺兴胯间蛰伏着的性器，手也趁机探入松垮的演出裤，朴灿烈狠狠捏了两把他哥饱满的臀肉，唇舌舔舐着来到胸前一点，粉嫩嫩的乳尖泛着水光。朴灿烈用拇指轻飘飘地在乳晕上一抹，脸上带着恶意，凑到张艺兴耳边笑，“哥，我还没弄你呢，这儿就挺起来了。”  
“嗯唔……”胸前的酥痒更甚，张艺兴忍不住在心里骂朴灿烈这个爱使坏的性子，每次都是这样，不论他怎么求饶，这人总有新法子折腾他。下腹渐渐涌起一阵酸麻，硬挺起来的老二被憋在紧绷的裤裆里，难受得要命。

朴灿烈却像是不知道张艺兴的状况一般，自顾自玩着游戏。舌头一卷将那处抿在口中，舌尖抵着乳孔碾了一圈，末了还舔舔唇角，看着他哥羞红了的耳朵，低笑一声，道：“是甜的。”  
“……胡说八道。”张艺兴咬着下唇，撇过头去，不敢再看朴灿烈燃烧着性欲的眼睛，然而红彤彤的耳朵尖却暴露了他的内心。双手早就被放开，明明已经自由了，张艺兴却依然像是被锁在十字架上，半点都动弹不得。

像是听见了张艺兴内心的渴望，朴灿烈总算大发慈悲帮他哥解了裤子，右手也终于覆上了那话儿，隔着一层内裤揉捏起来。张艺兴的喉咙里溢出一声小猫般的轻哼，似乎是被摸的爽了，仰头喘息着，眼尾都带着惬意。  
朴灿烈自己那里也憋胀得厉害，只能轻轻啃咬着张艺兴的胸乳，解解馋意。指尖一挑，扒下最后一层布料，朴灿烈捏了捏流水的蘑菇头，灵活的手指一路撩拨，滑过会阴最后来到那处隐秘所在，却没想到那里像是为了欢迎他似的，早就弱弱地张开了小口。

张艺兴终于攀上了朴灿烈的肩头，两手搂得紧紧的，像是怀抱了一个宝贝，谁来也不给的样子。察觉到臀缝间已被入侵，张艺兴懒懒地分开双腿，门户大敞的模样让朴灿烈不禁失笑。  
“哥，你也太没有警惕性了吧。”朴灿烈状似不满，两指探入张艺兴口中，捏着那条小舌搅动着，似乎这就是最严厉的惩罚了。  
乖顺地将手指舔湿，张艺兴对朴灿烈的话毫不在意，粘粘糊糊地回了句，“唔……因为是你啊……”

简简单单几个字，却像一根弯成钩子的铁丝般，勾住了朴灿烈的心，让他喉咙一紧。这个人，怎麼总是能用一副最自然纯真的表情，直接击中他内心最软的地方呢。  
仿佛再也等不了一秒，朴灿烈抽出手指，直奔目的地，或许是因为张艺兴的放松，很轻易便进了去。张艺兴闷哼了一声，抬眼看了看满脸是汗的朴灿烈，嘟囔一句，“忍不住就上啊，憋什么……”

朴灿烈是没听见这句话的，否则就该是没办法收拾的场面了。朴灿烈一边辗转扩张着穴口，一边打量着张艺兴。这人现在浑身不着寸缕，光滑白嫩的肉体暴露在空气中，只有刚才表演时绑在头上的发带还在，对比起来，显得尤其色情。  
朴灿烈紧紧抵着张艺兴，左手从这人圆润肩头摸上去，下颌，唇角，鼻翼，眉梢，无一不是造物主的恩赐，他的手最终停在了发带结扣。左手还是不甚灵活，朴灿烈缓缓解下了发带，布条从他指缝间滑过，顺着张艺兴温顺的眉眼落到肩头。

说是看呆了也不为过，张艺兴用这种无辜的眼神望着你的时候，任凭哪个人都不可能无动于衷吧。朴灿烈也一样，他不可控制地想，也许世上再不会出现这么一个张艺兴，让他觉得只要能看到这双闪着光的眼睛，做任何事都是值得的。  
解开裤扣，将早就难耐的性器抵在穴口，朴灿烈发自内心地感叹了一句，“哥，你真漂亮……”说着将自己埋进了张艺兴体内。  
“啊……”张艺兴艰难地喘息着，还不忘揍了朴灿烈一拳，批评道，“漂亮是形容女生的！”

朴灿烈抓住张艺兴作乱的双手，拿起发带，慢条斯理地缠住手腕，将两手紧紧捆在了一起，大掌拍了拍他哥软乎乎的屁股，笑道：“美是不分性别的，笨蛋。”  
不知道是不是太久没做的关系，湿热紧致的内壁包裹上来的时候，朴灿烈还有点招架不住。把着张艺兴的胯部，轻柔地撸了两下被冷落的性器，朴灿烈深深顶了进去，从慢到快顶撞起来。  
张艺兴挣了挣双手，发现实在挣脱不开，也就放弃了，只能环着朴灿烈，承受一轮一轮猛烈的冲撞。每当他受不住，泄出几声淫靡的轻哼时，总会被下一次更加强烈的捣弄逼出更羞耻的声音来。张艺兴就像是风暴中的一叶小船，狼狈地在欲海中浮沉。

“嗯……慢一点儿……”张艺兴半眯着眼，睫毛震颤，不由自主地将朴灿烈揽到身前，小声求饶。  
朴灿烈是个惯会耍弄的，非但没听张艺兴的，反而变着花样地抽插，埋头在张艺兴胸前啃咬，两粒乳头被他咬得晶晶亮亮的，胀大了一圈。  
毫无预兆地，抽插的动作渐渐慢了下来，张艺兴的眼神从混沌到清明，愣愣地望着朴灿烈，不知道他又作什么妖。

朴灿烈抓着他哥的两瓣屁股，恨恨地一下一下顶弄，脸上却是一副天大的委屈模样，“哥，你的兔耳头箍呢，干嘛摘下来，戴着被我操不好吗？”  
原来是为这个。张艺兴在心里翻个白眼，很想说不好。然而谁叫张艺兴心软，最是看不得朴灿烈有一点不如意，往往朝他撒个娇，很多事情就稀里糊涂过去了。

“……别停，继续动。”张艺兴抬腿缠上朴灿烈的腰，一使劲整个人就挂在了他身上。这个姿势，性器进入得格外深，张艺兴把头埋在朴灿烈的颈窝，呼呼地喘着气。  
朴灿烈意识到张艺兴这是默许了，嘴角扯开得逞的笑意，忍不住抱着人又顶了两下，才一步步往他早就看好的桌子那走去，兔耳发箍就安静地躺在上面。

张艺兴无奈地任由朴灿烈眨着大眼睛，像是搞什么神圣的仪式一般，将兔耳发箍重新戴在他头上。有时候张艺兴也想，自己是不是太纵容朴灿烈了，他在这个无法无天的弟弟面前，做出的妥协让步，是他之前想都不敢想的。  
戴了兔耳的张艺兴更显无辜，朴灿烈深切感受到自己愈加粗重的呼吸，他凑上前，从眉心向下吻到唇瓣。怎么办，张艺兴越纯洁，朴灿烈就越想狠狠欺负他。终于抑制不住渴望，朴灿烈果断抽出了性器，把人翻了个身。

张艺兴的惊呼刚一出口，就被朴灿烈再一次的进攻撞得破碎不堪。发带紧紧缠绕着的双手有些酸痛，无力地抵着墙面，被大力揉捏过的臀肉也泛着痛感，张艺兴摇摇晃晃地承受着比刚才更严厉的征讨，身后的朴灿烈却突然沉默下来，不发一言。  
敏感的乳粒磨蹭着粗糙的墙面，又痛又爽的感觉太过刺激，惹得张艺兴不得不开口求饶。“嗯……轻点……灿烈……”张艺兴的尾音里都带着颤，眼角湿润，看起来真是被欺负得狠了，好像下一秒就要掉下泪来。

“哥，粉丝说你是妖精，我是百分百同意的。”朴灿烈双手探到身前，一手拨弄着乳头，一手向下抚慰着可怜的性器，突然就没头没脑地冒出了这么句话来。  
“唔……你胡说什么……”张艺兴勉强撑起了身子，扭头斥了一句，却像是娇嗔。  
朴灿烈摸够了前面，又顺着大腿摸了回来，他的哥哥哪里都瘦，只有屁股上还有点肉，揉起来宣宣乎乎的，像两个面团子。朴灿烈眼神暗下来，紧紧盯着自己老二进出的穴口，原本粉嫩的褶皱被摩擦地狠了，变成扎眼的艳红，随着抽插的间隙，还会溢出一点清液。

“……要是有尾巴就更好了。”朴灿烈自言自语道，把着张艺兴的细腰，大开大合地操弄着。看着张艺兴被他干得眼角通红，肩胛骨跟着自己的动作上下颤动着，朴灿烈心底就涌出了一股骄傲，像是动物宣誓领地一般，叼着这人后颈，啃咬出个红印子来。  
“嗯……你别太过分了……”张艺兴只要想想自己戴着兔耳，绑着兔尾被朴灿烈压在身下操的画面，就羞耻地抬不起头来。虽然现在也好不到哪里去就是了。

“嗯嗯，不过分，哥等我一起射……”朴灿烈嘴上这么说着，脑袋里已经在想下次要怎么哄他哥就范了。张艺兴快要高潮，整个身体绷得紧紧的，背脊弧度好看得像一张弓，两个圆润的腰窝很是性感。朴灿烈深吸了一口气，按着张艺兴的后颈，狠狠顶了几下，终于在一声甜腻的吟叫中，两个人双双泄了出来。  
朴灿烈射了还不肯出来，伸手摸到张艺兴胸前，转着圈地挑逗着两颗肉粒，含着他哥的耳垂，腻歪道：“哥，艺兴哥，回家让我再做一次吧……”

张艺兴偷偷抹了抹眼角的生理性眼泪，假装生气道，“你先滚出来！”  
“不要，你先答应我……”  
“你先出来！”  
“先答应我……哥最好了，回家我给哥洗澡……”  
张艺兴气不过，咬了朴灿烈一口才算完，他决定，下次再捡粉丝扔的东西，永远都不捡头箍了！

END.


End file.
